1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system including a plurality of controllers connected through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional robot system including a plurality of robot controllers, one teaching console is used for each of the different robot controllers. For this reason, when a single operator teaches a plurality of robots, he has to switch teaching consoles operated on corresponding to the robots taught. The work efficiency is therefore low. Further, despite the fact that a single operator can only operate a single teaching console at one time, the same number of teaching consoles as the number of robots is necessary. This can become a factor increasing costs.
International Patent Publication No. WO2006/096695A discloses a robot system in which a single teaching device can be selectively connected to one or more robot controllers through a network. However, according to this related art, the operator has to select the robot controller to teach, log in, then teach it, so the work efficiency is low.